Deep as You Go
by Autumn-Mage
Summary: After being shamed in front of the school during a quiditch game, Draco Malfoy planned the deepest sense of betrayal to Harry Potter! How deep will he go to scorch Harry with his flame? What will be the price of his ultimate treachery!


Author's notes: This is a post OoTP fic so, Sirius Orion Black is very much dead on this fic. The story begins on the gang's sixth year and there will be spoilers for all of those who up to this time have not yet read the marvelous book five of the Harry Potter series.  
  
Anyways, pls...read and review...flames are always accepted...though if you are going to flame me...kindly do it with class and style...Thanks...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its characters and themes related to it belongs to J.K. Rowling and distributed but not limited to WB, Scholastics and Bloomsbury.  
  
I am not making any amount in this and it is done for the sole purpose to bring me, and hopefully you guys some enjoyment. No offense intended and pls don't sue me!  
  
By the way...there will be some slash on this story though I am not telling yet who are paired in this fic! So if boy-to-boy loving is not the river you want to thread then pls hit the back button and good day!!!  
  
Summary: After being shamed in front of the school during a quiditch game, Draco Malfoy planned the deepest sense of betrayal to Harry Potter! How deep will he go to scorch Harry with his flame? What will be the price of his ultimate treachery!  
  
So, on with the story...  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Deep as You Go...  
  
Chapter One: The Ice Prince and The Bloody Saint!  
  
"Ron! I think he is starting to come around!" whispered Hermione Granger as she and her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley eyed their knocked out best friend Harry Potter.  
  
"Do you think he's gonna be ok?  
  
"Hush 'Mione! This is Harry we are talking about! Things like this always happen to him! A rouge bludger won't do much harm on the boy who has faced He Who Must Not Be Named countless times and lived to tell the tale! He is going to be fine!"  
  
"Oh...I hope you are right Ron!"  
  
"Hmmmmm! Hu-h! Where the heck am I? Ron, 'Mione...is it you guys?" the duo quickly looked at the source of the voice and was swiftly enthralled by the piercing emerald green eyes of their best friend.  
  
"Harry, mate! How's your head coming?" asked Ron as he helped his best friend up.  
  
"Hmmm, fine...I guess!" Harry nodded in thanks to Hermione who quickly handed him his glasses.  
  
"Oh Harry! I was so worried about you when I saw that bludger coming your way! Are you sure you are ok?"  
  
"'Mione! Really, I am fine! I would think that you would know that a bludger is nothing to me compared to those bloody Dementors and those fuck up Deatheaters! Anyways, care to tell me what happened to the game! Did we beat the crap out of the Slytherins or what?"  
  
Grinning like the cat that ate the canary, it was Ron who answered enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh man! You should have seen the look on those slimy serpents' faces! Especially the look on Malfoy's face after you caught the snitch even if you were hit by bludger on the head! He could simply not accept the fact that you can beat the shit out of his game even if you were unconscious!" he took one chocolate frog from Harry's immensely high pile from well wishers and fans and took a huge bite of it before going on about his stories.  
  
"Then he went on rampaging around the pitch like a mad hippogriff demanding that your catch can't possibly be counted due to the fact that you caught it right after the bludger smacked you on your head! Went on and on about the rules of the game etc. Really! If it wasn't for Snape, pulling him out of the pitch... Anyways, he still managed to look like an overripe tomato by the time he went inside the Slytherin shower room! I'm telling you! Even the Slytherins were laughing at him."  
  
"Honestly Ron! Do grow up! Can't you atleast wait until Harry here is well enough before starting on your monologue of how Draconis Luscious Black Malfoy fell from grace! " Scolded the bushy haired Gryffindor prefect while helping herself on some of Bertie Botts every flavor beans on Harry's bedside table.  
  
"But 'Mione! You were the one who told me that we should help Harry on his recovery! Mom used to say that sick people gets much better when they have inspirations and don't you think that telling him a tale about our favorite Slytherin Ice Prince being embarrassed in front of the whole school and in front of his betrothed future wife none the less, is something that we can consider as inspirational!"  
  
With that said, Harry could not help but snort in amusement on his bestfriend's antics  
  
"Besides, if I saw from my position on the hoops correctly, you were one of those who could not contain herself and kept on falling off her seat due to excessive laughing!" pointed the redhead Gryffindor keeper.  
  
"Hmph! Atleast I did not fell off my broomstick like someone here did!"  
  
"I did not fell off my broom!"  
  
"You did too! Ginny had to pull you back!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Hmmm! Maybe it was me 'Mione was talking about when she said the thing about falling off from a broomstick! What do you think Ron? Am I right Hermione! "  
  
Having recieved no reaction at his lame attempt to stop his friends' arguments, Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived sighed in defeat. With that, the two went on and on until the school medi witch came in, shooing them out, demanding that her patient needs some rest.  
  
***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
  
Meanwhile, down in the lower dungeons of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, one certain blonde Slytherin prince is certainly pissed.  
  
"Ugh! Bloody Saint Potter and his divine perfectness! Quiditch is just a bloody game I have been playing since I was three and yet I always get the losing card when I play against Potter!" The last name was spat out with so much bitterness that the other blonde inside the room had to suppress down a shudder.  
  
"Hey Drake calm down!" Soothed Blaise Zabini to his friend and reigning Prince of Slytherin, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Calm down? How can I possibly calm down? I have been humiliated in front of the whole school and in front of Mitchelle as well! Bloody Potter and his greatness! Great in dueling, great in quiditch, eligible bachelor of the wizarding world, teachers' favorite, Dumbledore's pet...heck! He even has better company in the person of Weasel and The Mudblood! Not that they are any better than the two trolls that we have!"  
  
"Fuck! Draco, listen to your self! You sound like some whiny first year! For Pete sake! You are already a sixth year so do behave like one! You are not the Slytherin prince for nothing!"  
  
"You know what? You are right Blaise! I am not a Slytherin prince for nothing! Too bad Saint Potter does not know that!"  
  
"Uhmmm...Drake! What exactly are you planning?"  
  
"You'll see Blaise! Infact, I'll make sure that the whole bloody school will see how the Ice Prince would take the Bloody Saint down!"  
  
Deep as You Go  
As Deep As Earth's Core  
Into the Abyss of Hell  
In the Middle of Nowhere  
  
Deep as you go  
Towards the sweet start  
I will follow you through  
Upto the bitter end  
  
Deep as you go  
Towards the end of the beggining  
Upto the beggining of an end  
I will follow you through  
  
I will follow you through  
Wherever you may go  
I will follow you through  
As deep as you go  
  
By: Akino  
  
To help you with your reviews...here are some questions:  
  
Did my portrayal of Mione and Ron's character fitted well on JK Rowling's/ Did you like the poem? Was my writing boring?  
  
I'm sorry if I did not wrote the quiditch scene, I was planning on putting it as a flashback chapter that is why!  
  
Ok...that's all!!!  
  
RnR ÜÜÜ love ya all!!! 


End file.
